Mémoires
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Rating T ; La prison fait devenir fou tout homme, même le plus grand criminel, et si ce dernier se remettait en question, et que son passé le torturait? On dit toujours qu'écrire nous aide, c'est ce fit, il écrivit ses mémoires... De toute façons, personnes ne les lira. !
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, j'ai dit que je me retirait du monde de la fic, mais sur les conseils de GabrielleWalker ( Merci u.u ), j'ai continué d'écrire. Bon, vous allez lire quelque chose de plus noir, de moins drôle, mais je pense tenir ici ma meilleur fiction depuis le début. **

**Disclamer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gatiss et Moffat, et à l'origine, à Doyle.**

**Note de moi : DESOLEE POUR LES FAUTES ! Ecoutez, ma béta ne donne plus de nouvelle (vacances?), et admettez, ceux qui écrivent aussi, que lorsque vous relisez votre texte une dizaine de fois, 1. ça vous saoul 2. vous ne voyez plus rien, et vous avez même le défault de survoler et de ne plus lire. Mais je vous pardonne, cet écarts pauvres brebis égarées...Amen.**

**Rating : Pour ma conscience personnelle (oui, j'en ai une!), le rating est T pour scène de torture mental, et je rajouterai que si des mineurs lisent, je mettrai '' Parental Advisory – Explicit Contents'', et après je leur dirais de faire ce qu'il veulent, mais que le plaisir est plus grand de faire un truc interdit ! :)**

**Enjoy it.**

**°0OoO0°**

Je me suis trompé sur l'espèce humaine, elle est encore plus méprisable. Les quatre murs gris qui m'entourent semblent se rapprocher et j'étouffe un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'ait pas de nouvelles de l'extérieur, personne de me rend visite, mon réseau a été démantelé, je ne sors jamais de ma cellule, je suis qualifié comme étant le spécimen le plus dangereux du pays, à tel point que je dois rester menottés à une barre de métal situé au dessus de mon lit -enfin au dessus de ma planche de bois. Je n'ait le droit qu'à un bout de pain par jour. D'ailleurs, je me suis beaucoup amaigris, et je ne dors quasiment plus, de peur de ne plus me réveiller. Il m'arrive de piqué des crise d'hystérie, je cogne donc contre les murs avec mes poings pendant des heures jusqu'à tombé évanoui de douleur. Mes phalanges sont constamment en sang et le béton qui m'entoure à pris une couleur rougeâtre. Je me sers de mon propre sang pour écrire sur le sol, je comptais d'abord les jours, puis je marquais des mots, des phrases, s'en suivirent des dessins, des croquis.

J'ai arrêter le jour où quelqu'un est venu nettoyer ma cellule, tout est partit, je recommençais à zéro dans cet endroit trop gris. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu encore plus violent, au point d'avoir trois gardes au lieu de deux pour me surveiller. Ils pensent tous que je suis fou, peut-être, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis bel et bien lucide et que je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps. J'ai réussit à obtenir un cahier et une mine pour écrire, j'ai donc songer à écrire mes mémoires, les mémoires du plus grand criminel que la Grande Bretagne est connu. Sans doute mes mémoires ne seront jamais lu que par moi, mais elles seront là. Je viens de finir la première page, c'est un peu comme un prologue, mais je ne sais par quoi dois-je commencé : mon premier crime, mon premier meurtre, ma première bombe, ma première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes ou bien tout simplement comme suis-je arrivé ici ?

Je vais écrire en chapitres, ce sera plus claire, alors :

Chapitre I : Mes débuts.

Vous l'aurez compris, je vais vous parler de mon premier meurtres, parce que certes, j'avais déjà mis le feu à des immeubles, braqués plusieurs banques, mais je n'avait jamais tuer de mes propre main. C'était un vieil homme, je n'ai jamais connu son nom, il rentrait dans sa petite maison à la périphérie de Londres. Je le suivait depuis deux mois pour connaître ses habitudes, et savoir s'il recevait beaucoup de visites. J'ai sonné à sa porte et j'ai prétexté une panne d'essence. Il m'a fait rentrer et ma tendu son téléphone. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras, l'ais mis au sol et lui ais briser la nuque. J'avais été déçu, parce que cela ressemblait trop à un accident, il aurait trébuché dans son tapis, serait tombé et se serait briser le cou.

J'ai donc ramené un couteau, et j'ai commencé à l'étriper, à l manière de Jack l'éventreur. Satisfait de mon œuvre, je l'ai prit en photo et j'ai l'ait envoyé à Scotland Yard, avec, au dos de l'image, marqué 'Jim Moriarty – A bientôt', j'en ris encore, car au départ, j'avais marqué 'James', mais je n'avait pas assez de place, j'ai du prendre une autre photo et j'ai changé 'James' en 'Jim', et depuis ce jour, j'ai gardé ce diminutif. Evidemment, j'avais écrit 'à bientôt', mais c'était juste pour les effrayés. Je commémore ce premier crime tous les 21 octobre, date de sa mort. Je ne l'ait jamais dit, mais à l'époque de ce massacre, j'avais quinze ans... et j'étais déjà irrécupérable. Je n'ai pas retuer directement pendant les dis années qui suivirent, je laissait mes hommes s'en chargés. Ah oui, parce que mon réseau criminel à été crées alors que je n'avait que seize ans, un génie précoce...

Chapitre II : Ma renommé

Car oui, il faut admettre que je suis le plus connu du milieu, et j'ai cent pour cent de réussite dans mes opérations. Je n'ai jamais foiré un seul de mes coups, et je suis réputé pour ne laisser aucune trace. Vous pouvez le constatez par vous même, tout Scotland Yard a déjà croisé mon nom dans un dossier, sans jamais avoir une autre information. On raconterait même que dès qu'un policier mentionne mon nom dans une affaire, cette dernière est immédiatement classé sans suite. Et j'ai dépassé les frontières, le monde entier me connait, et le monde entier me craignait. Tout était possible pour moi, et vous savez que dans un monde de portes closes, l'homme avec la clef est le roi, et j'avais cette clé.

Ce qui va suivre était classé secret défense, mais je buvais régulièrement le thé avec la Reine, elle m'appréciait beaucoup parce qu'il faut admettre que plus aucun criminel n'ose me faire face, alors toute la criminalité de pays me revient de droit, ce qui fait que je suis un pouvoir à moi seul, et que de ce fait, j'ai ma place dans la constitution du pays. Ceci était le secret royal, personne ne savait, et personne ne le saura jamais, car je doute encore que ce que j'écrive soit lu.

Vous savez, j'ai une petite anecdote : j'étais en Italie, pour une affaire touchant à la mafia, et c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds sur ces terres. Et un type me bouscule la rue, je m'excuse, sûrement mon coté britannique qui ressort, et l'autre me demande qui je suis pour lui adresser la parole et que lui, il est le détendeur du réseau, et que de ce fait, personne n'a le droit de lui adresser la parole. Je lui réponds simplement que je suis Jim Moriarty et que s'il ma parle encore ainsi, je le tue. Et là, à mon grand étonnement, il me bredouille des excuses et se sauve en me laissant sa valise pleine de billet... Bon, je doit dire que c'est le type le plus pathétique que j'ai vu, mais j'ai été très flatter de sa réaction.

Mais la personne qui m'a le plus flatté est simplement un type que je hais, que je déteste, envers qui je déverse toute ma haine, mais qui à aussi tout mon respect : Sherlock Holmes. Que mon génie soit reconnu de tout les mortels est exceptionnel, mais que cet homme me considère comme son ennemi le plus dangereux, le plus coriace, et manifestement, le plus géniale, prouve que je suis bien un homme d'exception. C'est un combat sans merci que nous vivions lui et moi, le bien contre le mal, le noir contre le blanc, le ciel contre la terre, l'ange contre le démon, et si j'ai tout mon respect envers lui, c'est simplement parce que c'est le premier et le dernier homme sur cette terre a avoir battu James Moriarty.

Il m'obsède je doit admettre, son nom a été marqué sur mes murs et mon sol, et je reste convaincu qu'entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas terminé. Je ne désespère pas de le voir arrivé un jour devant ma cellule, dans une ultime confrontation. Puis je me convainc que jamais un type ne viendrait voir un autre type plus bas que terre dans son trou. Car il faut que je regarde la vérité en face, j'ai perdu toute ma grandeur et ma supériorité depuis que je suis ici, et même si je suis proche de la Reine, sa bonne conscience l'empêche de me libéré, on ne libère pas une ordure dans mon genre.

Chapitre III : …

Ces chapitres me saoulent, je pense n'écrire plus que des textes sans réel lien. Je vous ai dit plus haut que l'on me prenait pour fou, et il m'arrive de songer que c'est vrai. Puis je repense à tout les gens que j'ai tué : des meurtriers, des délinquants, des infidèles, des manipulateurs... et je me dis que je ne suis que la face cacher de la justice. Je ne me connaîtrait pas, je me dirait que j'ai des pensées malsaines, mais je crois que les faits sont là : je suis un démon du côté des anges, et je règles les conflits par le conflit ultime. Je vais arrêter d'écrire dans ce 'journal', je pense trop et ça ne me réussit pas.

Deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je dois le dire à quelqu'un, et puis je le répète, j'écris pour moi finalement. Donc je disais, on dit souvent que je suis le pire criminel, mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai éluder toutes les menaces terroristes, j'ai sauvé la vie des chefs de Scotland yard au moins trois fois, et j'ai permis à Sherlock, et toute sa petite fratrie de rester en vie sereinement. Et même si je sais qu'ils ne s'en sont jamais aperçu, j'imagine parfois que Sherlock le savait, et que d'en un dernier espoir, il vienne me remercier, mais cet homme ne s'excuse pas.

Nous somme le 21 octobre, vous vous souvenez de cette date ? En temps normale, je fêterait ça avec une bombe, mais là où je suis, j'ai seulement envie de pleuré, encore et encore, pleuré jusqu'à en crever, parce que putain de merde, je devrait être mort ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec tous mes souvenirs qui me hantent, du sang, des morts, des exécutions, des cadavres, des cris, ils tournent dans ma tête sans cesse, les cris... Je les entends, à toute heure, tel une rengaine, ils ne me lâchent plus, j'en devient fou -si on peut dire ça. Je tourne comme un lion en cage, et à mon tour je cris, afin de les faire cesser, mais ils reviennent, plus forts.

Que dois-je faire pour les stopper ? Payer pour ce que j'ai fait moi aussi ? J'ai arraché un bout de béton qui s'effritait, et je me suis tailladé les membres inférieurs et supérieurs, je regardait tous mon sang couler, et j'entendais les cris devenir encore plus violents. Je m'effondre en larmes et me recroqueville, en serrant les genoux sur mon torse, je me balance d'avant en arrières, et je supplie les voix d'arrêter. Depuis, je reste au lit, et j'écris mes dernières heures, car oui, je meurt, alors, j'écris cela et déclare que tous mes biens doivent être légués à la Couronne, et que mon corps soit récupéré par celui qui en voudra bien. Ces écrits, je veux qu'on les envoies à Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que seul lui les mérite... ou du moins, seule lui aura les mérite de les comprendre.

James -Jim- Moriarty, le 25 octobre.

* * *

« Serlock, que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est que c'est ?

-Un cahier, signé J.M.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là encore ? Et pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ?

-Pour rien, je vais prendre l'air. »

Sherlock dû relire ce cahier plusieurs fois, ainsi, il le connaissait par cœur, et pour lui, l'évidence était qu'il récupère le corps de Moriarty. Il alla à la prison, et demanda à voir l'endroit où il avait fini ses jour, et ce fût avec la plus grande apréhension qu'il pénétra dans la cellule. Du sang. C'est tous ce qu'il voyait, du sang. Le sang de Moriarty. Le sang du défunt. Le sang. Et c'est dans un excès de rage qu'il sortir de la pièce, et partit droit à la morgue. Là, le légiste lui montra le corps, mutilé par son propriétaire.

« Mais merde Moriarty ! Te suicider ? Et tu me laisse dans ce monde, putain je te hais ! Si tu savait comme j'ai pleuré à l'annonce de ta mort, et j'ai été le seul. Tu peux pas partir, pas maintenant ! Reviens !

-Monsieur Holmes, il est bel et bien décédé, mes plus sincères condoléances, alors l'insulté ne vous servira à rien.

-Vous savez qui était cet homme ? Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je n'ai sauvé la ville. Cet homme m'a permit de vivre des aventures irréelles. Cet homme était le seul qui me comprenait. Et cet homme à fini ses jour dans la pire torture qu'ils puissent être : ses remords. Alors je le pardonne, oh oui, je le pardonne, et je le vénérerais toute ma vie, c'est le plus grand génie de ce siècle. Je veux dire _c'était_ le plus grand génie...

-Ecoutez-vous parler, et rendez-vous compte que vous n'êtes pas objectif, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous, et toutes la populations n'avez vu que la partit imerger de l'iceberg que représentait Moriarty, alors, qui est le plus objectif ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du bâtiment, et rentra à son appartement. Il ne pût que se placer sur son sofa, dans sa position favorite, et pleuré en espérant que John ne verrait rien. Demain, il l'enterrerai, et il savait qu'il serait seul. Il lui choisit un cercueil noir comme ses yeux, et l'emplacement du cimetière était un emplacement à part de toute autre tombe, entourée d'herbe verte, et sa pierre tombale était elle aussi noire, avec gravé en rouge carmin ''Jim Moriarty – A bientôt'. Sherlock serait le seul à comprendre cet pierre, et il sourit en se rappelant que 'James Moriarty [...]' ne rentrait pas sur la pierre. Il avait payé l'équivalent d'une année de loyer pour s'assurer que l'endroit où il était enterrer resterai son endroit. Définitivement, cet homme avait laissé une trace indélébile dans l'histoire, et dans la vie du détective.

_TBC..._

**°0OoO0°**

**Alors pour ceux qui aiment me dire que je ne respecte le caractères des persos (Je suis sûre qu'il y en a pour qui c'est une passion tout de même...), premièrement, je leur dis ''Zut'', et deuxièmement, que celui qui ose me dire que ce que Moriarty fait dans ma fic n'est pas digne de son personnage qui fait tout dans les extrême et qui, je le répète, est un perso théâtrale, s'avance d'un pas et m'expose ses arguments. Merci. **

**A part ça, et bien une suite est en cours d'écriture, j'essayerai de trouver une béta pendant ce temps, et je vous dis à bientôt mes brebis. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes 'tits chats, voici la suite, je m'excuse si j'ai mis longtemps à la poster... punissez-moi, fouettez-moi ! Um...Pardon u.u**

**Heu bah comme d'hab', regarder le chapitre précédent pour le disclamer, (non, ce n'est pas de la flemme...)**

**Aller, je me la ferme, et Enjoy it. **

**°0OoO0°**

James Jim Moriarty décédé... je ne le crois pas. J'ai beau essayer de parler à John, je n'y arrive pas... J'ai donc suivie l'exemple de Moriarty, j'écris. J'aurais pu tenir un blog, mais je veux écrire pour moi, et en sa mémoire. Alors voilà, je vais relater les souvenirs que j'ai de lui.

Qu'on ce le dise, c'était un homme incroyable, hors norme, et je le concède : incompris. Vous connaissez l'ennui ? Je reste convaincue qu'il n'y a pas plus humain que celui qui ne supporte pas l'ennuie, parce que cela nous fait réfléchir, et penser à son passé, c'est regretter. Alors imaginé un homme tel Moriarty, contraint de passez ces derniers jours enfermé, à réfléchir à tous ce qu'il à fait...

Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas mort... puis je vais sur sa tombe, et je me répète qu'il l'est. Vous savez, ça fait deux semaines seulement qu'il est décédé, quatorze jours... et déjà il me manque. Je sais, vous allez me dire que quand il était prison, je n'allais pas le voir... erreur. Vous vous souvenez qu'on lui a ajouter un troisième gardien, et bien c'était moi, je ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir comment il allait. Il ne m'a jamais remarqué, et je me disais parfois qu'il savait qui j'étais, mais en lisant son cahier, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : il ne savait pas. En même temps, dans l'état où il était, les gardiens devait bien être le cadet des ses soucis.

Son cahier... Je crois que je l'ai lu plus de fois qu'un fervent catholique a lu la Bible. Et 'ai essayé d'en déduire des choses, étonnement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Mais on peut se dire qu'il n'était pas fou, puisqu'il se questionnait à ce sujet, et qu'un vrai fou nie toujours l'être. Puis on peut même se dire qu'il avait encore un peu d'espoir, comme nous le prouvent certaine phrases écrites au présent. Néanmoins, quelque chose m'a intrigué, il se qualifie d'irrécupérable, mais il eût des remords, est-ce sa remise en question qui l'aurait tué à petit feu ? Et puis, pourquoi me légué ce cahier ? Il dit que je suis le seul qui pourrait comprendre, mais quoi donc ? Il y a bien quelque ratures par-ci, par-là, mais rien de spéciale... A part peut-être cette phrase, qui à été rajouté entre deux ligne, sans doute plus tard, et d'un crayon qui à l'air plus fin : '' ce qui fait que je suis un pouvoir à moi seul, et que de ce fait, j'ai ma place dans la constitution du pays ''.

Vous vous dites que je me raccroche à un espoir qui n'a pas lieu d'être, je le sais, mais cette phrase est au présent, et très forte de sens. Et ne savez-vous pas qu'on ne change pas la constitution d'un pays. Je suis peut-être fou, mais dites-moi si mon raisonnement est faux : la constitution du pays, nous somme une monarchie, mais nous avons aussi un Premier Ministre, qui fait partie du gouvernement britannique, or, la constitution, c'est le gouvernement britannique, et le _gouvernement britannique_, c'est Mycroft. Et seul deux personnes savent que j'appelle Mycroft ainsi : John et Moriarty. Et la Reine, Moriarty savant tout, sait que je surnomme mon frère _''la Reine des folles'_', et il écrit que la reine ne viendrait pas le libéré, mais étant un Holmes, il aime être là où personne ne l'attends, en bref, Moriarty doit être dans un des _gentlemen's club_ de Mycroft, au _Mall_.

Mon raisonnement me semble si absurde et peu probable, mais ils sont absurdes et peu probables en eux-même ces deux-là. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'écrire m'ouvre les yeux. Sans doute par stupidité, ou par fierté 'holmesienne', je vais brûler ce que j'ai écris. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un lise tous ça. Je ne sais même pas à qui je m'adresse en écrivant cela, mais bon voilà, c'est la fin de mes écrits.

* * *

« Mr holmes, Mr holmes va vous recevoir.

Je ne soulignerai même pas la débilité de cette phrase. Bon, j'ai donc suivie mon instinct, et est allé voir mon frère, bien que je n'y croit pas trop, je l'ai vu mort et je l'ait enterrer, même si je n'ait pas vu son corps dans le cercueil...

-Bonsoir Mycroft.

-Sherlock ? Que me vaut ta visite ?

-C'est si étonnant que je vienne te voir pour que tu face une tête pareil, ou tu te sens coupable d'avoir briser ton régime une nouvelle fois.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, je disais donc, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Je viens le voir.

-Qui donc ?

-Tu le sais très bien, joue pas au con avec moi.

-Un peu de respect, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Je sens une présence derrière moi, et je sais que c'est lui, comment ? Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas le revoir, je ne veux pas revoir son regard. Je n'aurais pas dû lire ce cahier, je savais que quelque chose clochait à la fin de ce dernier : ce n'était pas la même écriture, une simple imitation raté de celle de Moriarty, pareil pour la phrase qui m'a fait venir ici.

-Mycroft, laissez-nous.

-Moriarty, êtes-vous sûr ?

-Il est venu le temps de mettre les choses au clair, je suis sûr.

Je vis mon frère sortir de son bureau, et Moriarty me montra deux fauteuils en cuir marron, je m'assis dans un et lui, en face de moi. Un très long silence s'installa, et je le détaillai : ses cheveux avaient été recoupés à une longueur respectable, il avait repris le poids qu'il avait perdu, mais il gardait un teint pâle et des cernes marquées, il ne devait pas mieux dormir. J'avais mille et unes question à lui poser, mais aucun son ne sortait, j'attendais.

-Je te tuerai Sherlock, oh oui je te tuerai, et je traiterai ta dépouille comme la pire des choses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Puis-je avoir une question clair ?

-Non. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Pourquoi je ne dors plus la nuit ? J'ai écris tout cela pour ne pas devenir fou, et ce fût une très mauvaise idée, sais-tu ce que c'est que d'entendre ces cris perpétuellement dans ta tête ? Ils sont là, et ne veulent pas cesser, ils s'amplifient à tel point que je ne peux plus dormir, des cris d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, encore et toujours, et dès que j'ose fermé les yeux, je ne vois que du rouge, du rouge sang. Je ne suis pas mort parce que ton frère est venu me cherché, mais il ne sait pas qu'en faisait cela, il ne fait que me torturé. Alors je te tuerais, pour le faire souffrir à vie, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir sauvé l'assassin de son frère.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Où est passé ta grandeur ? Je ne te reconnais plus, je pensais que tu n'était pas si fou, mais je pense m'être trompé. Je croyais que tu voulais te repentir...

-Me repentir ne fera pas revenir toutes les vies que j'ai prises Sherlock ! Ton frère m'a sauvé parce qu'il pensait que je méritais mieux que de finir ma vie dans un trou, alors que c'est seulement ce que je mérite, même l'enfer ne voudrait pas de moi. Tais-toi, et écoute maintenant.

-...

-Voilà, ce silence que tu viens d'entendre, je ne le connaîtrait plus, voici ce que j'entends jour et nuits, écoute.

_Aaahhhaahhhh Nooon ! à l'aide ! AaaaaAAAAaaaaah..._

-Moriarty, qu'as-tu fais ?

-Une explosion, et d'après les cris, une quinzaine de morts.

-Et tu entends ça tous les jours...

-Oh oui Sherlock, encore et encore.

-J'étais là tu sais, je t'ai vu t'amaigrir, je t'ai vu te mutilé, et je ne pouvais pas te venir en aide. Sais-tu ce que sais de te revoir te faire du mal et de ne pas pouvoir t'aider simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas ? Alors toi et moi, nous avons chacun nos tourments, mais là, tu as tué des innocents !

-Innocents ? Si on s'arrête à leur nom, oui. Mais si tu cherches un peu, tu sauras que le bureau que j'ai fait explosé contenait : un homme qui trompait sa femme avec une fille de seize ans, un autre qui a déshérité son propre fils parce qu'il est homosexuel, encore un autre qui à tué le petit ami de sa fille mais n'a jamais reconnu l'accident, je continue ou ça ira ?

-Tu n'es pas Dieu !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu me vois tel que je suis : une ordure fini. Et oui, c'est bien moi qui est voulu t'envoyer mes écrits, mais je devait être mort ! D'ailleurs, comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as écrit concernant la reine ? Et bien, j'en est déduis que la Reine était Mycroft : la reine des folles.

-Ahah, AHAHAHA, putain de hasard de merde. Non, la Reine était bel et bien the Queen. A croire que nos chemins sont faits pour se croiser.

-Parlerais-tu de destin Moriarty ? Alors tué tous ces gens était ta destiné ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu changer ? Et donc, ce que tu vis est voulu par la vie...

-Que de philosophie Sherlock.

-Arrête...s'il te plaît.

-De quoi ? D'être moi ?

-De te faire du mal. Tu ne fais que te punir, tu détestes ce que tu ait devenu, et tu cherches une raison à tes actes, et tu as trouvé le coupable : toi. Mais le monde est tout aussi responsable de ton comportement, et les cris que tu entends ne sont là que pour te faire culpabiliser encore plus, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tu est innocent.

-Mais tu t'entends ? Je me poserai déjà d'avantage de questions comme : Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ma disparition ?

-Tu répétais que nous étions pareils, et je doit admettre que c'était le cas, alors à l'annonce de ta mort, j'ai comme perdu une partie de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre un frère.

-Maintenant, ouvre les yeux, et regarde moi, que vois-tu ?

-Je vois un homme en l'approche de la quarantaine, brun, au yeux noir charbons, au regard fuyant, au teint pâle, aux mains tremblantes depuis qu'il est assis, je vois un homme en costume bleu noir, je vois Jim Moriarty.

-Je vois un homme grand et mince, au boucles brunes bien dessinées, au yeux de couleur indéfinissable, en long manteau en laine, une écharpe bleu nuit nouée autour du coup, aux joues humide de larme qui ne cesse de verser depuis plusieurs minutes.

Moriarty se lève, et prends dans sa poche intérieur de veste ce qui semble être un portefeuille. Il en sort deux photos. Il tends la première au détective. Ce dernier la prends avec hésitation, et découvre un Moriarty de douze ans environs, avec ce qui semble être sa mère derrière lui, et un petit garçon qui doit avoir cinq année de moins, sans doute son frère.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Grace William-Moriarty, ma mère comme tu l'a sûrement deviné. Elle était toujours là pour mon frère et moi. Elle avait une voie magique, qui calmait mes peurs et mes cauchemars aussitôt que je l'entendais. Ses cheveux châtains étaient si doux. Mon frère, Scott, était une véritable boule d'énergie, il courait tout le temps, et riait toujours. Ils ont été assassinés alors qu'ils revenait de l'école de mon frère, j'avais douze ans, la photo datant d'une semaine avant le drame. Depuis, je n'ait jamais cesser de chercher le coupable, ce qui créa une véritable folie meurtrière dès mon plus jeune âge. Cette seconde photographie représente leur assassin, sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Je l'ai retrouvé deux jour avant d'aller en prison, je pouvait le tuer, il était devant moi, et j'ai repensé à sa famille, à ces enfant qui perdraient un père, et je l'ait laissé partir. J'ai ensuite repensé à toutes les vie que j'avais prise ses vingts dernières années, et à toutes les familles que j'ai brisé, je ne vaut pas mieux que le type qui m'a enlevé ma mère et mon frère.

-Jim, non seulement tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, et je vais même te dire que je vais retrouvé ce gars, et lui faire payé son crime.

-Oh non Sherlock, tu reste là, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, je le sais, et tu le sais, alors ne fais pas la même erreurs que moi.

-La folie meurtrière d'un génie incompris pour l'amour d'une famille brisée, tu es simplement humain.

-Mais tu ne les entends pas les cris ! En vingt ans, j'ai dépassé le millier de cadavres à mon actif, et je n'es pas à m'en vouloir ? Arrête la nicotine Sherlock.

-Plus personne ne t'en veut aujourd'hui ! Sinon, pourquoi Mycroft t'aurait sortit de ta cellule ? Pourquoi je n'ait jamais désespéré de te savoir vivant ? Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas quitter la pièce ? Pourquoi je pleure... ?

-Sais-tu seulement pourquoi j'y était en prison ? Mes crimes ont toujours été les plus discret, mais il y avait ce gamin, aux alentours de sept ans, qui ressemblait tellement à Scott, j'ai été jaloux de savoir que ses parents avait encore cet enfant, alors je l'ait... devant ses parents... des cris d'enfant torturé... les parents qui me supplie d'arrêter... les passants qui regardent la scène avec des cris d'horreur... des cris...toujours des cris... et du sang...partout...sur mes mains...mon visage...le sol...

-Calme-toi Jim, calme toi, viens là, chuuut... respire, oublie tout ça.

Sherlock avait désormais l'autre homme dans ses bras, tentant de le consoler, ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière, et il lui caressait le dos, comme le fait une mère envers son enfant. Lui-même était submerger par les larmes, il savait cet homme fragile, il savait que Moriarty ne faisait que lancer des appels à l'aide muets, mais il n'a pas réagit, pensant qu'il était assez fort pour surmonter tout ça, et il admit pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait tort.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient ainsi, Jim maintenant endormi, mais Sherlock continuait de lui parler, de le réconforter, simplement pour qu'il dorme sereinement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Peut-on considéré cet homme comme un meurtrier, ou bien un homme blessé au plus profond de son âme ? Une chose est sûre : Sherlock ferait tous pour que jamais il ne retourne en prison. Mais quelque chose d'autre occupait l'esprit de Sherlock en ce moment même, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Moriarty dans les yeux. Il avait oublier cet période de sa vie, et voilà quelle revenait au galop...Il le réveilla, et celui-ci parla d'un ton vaporeux :

-Merci Sherlock, tu peux me laisser maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'y vais. Je serais très occuper dans les prochain jour, je ne viendrait sûrement pas te voir...

-Très bien.

Sherlock passa la porte, il n'avait rien de prévu, mais il ne pourrait plus le regarder droit dans les yeux, ni même le voir, c'était ainsi. Il croisa Mycroft, et sans un regard, continua son chemin.

-Jim, allez-vous reposer dans votre chambre, ne vous inquiété pas.

-J'y vais Mycroft.

L'aîné était désormais seul dans cet pièce. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils précédemment occupé, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit comme du papier glacé près de son bras, et en ouvrant les yeux, remarqua une photographie. Il la prit dans sa main et l'inspecta, sa panique pouvait se percevoir dans ses tremblements, et dans sa respiration anormale. Sa main libre glissa à l'intérieur de sa veste, et il en ressortit une photo, la même.

''Oh putain de merde ! ''

Jurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là, ils étaient mérités. Sherlock Holmes ou 'le roi de je me mets dans des situations impossibles'. Lui-même avait fini par oublier cette histoire, qui datait d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

**°0OoO0° FLASHBACK °0OoO0°**

_Ils se promenaient dans les quartiers de .Londres, son frère tenait à apprendre chacune des ruelles, des passages que la ville contenait. Mycroft l'avait surpris quelques semaines auparavant drogué, au bord de l'overdose dans une décharge, depuis, il essayait de passé le plus de temps à ses côtés. Ce gamin avait à peine un peu plus que la dizaine, et c'était déjà un junkie. Il savait son frère mal dans sa peau, incompris, mais nullement capable de se drogué, il s'était trompé, et il devait admettre que les seules fois où il se trompait, cela concernait Sherlock. D'ailleurs, par acquis de conscience, il se mit à genoux devant son frère, regarda ses pupilles : dilatée, et prit son pouls : irrégulier et rapide, son frère planait. Ça l'énervait, car à le regarder comme ça, il paraissait normal, pas en plein trip ! _

_Lorsqu'il retira sa main de son poignet, il se rendit compte qu'il avait du sang sous ses ongles, à l'intérieur des manches, sur ses chaussures... beaucoup de sang. Il s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir remarqué ça. _

_-Sherlock, qu'as-tu fais ? D'où vient ce sang ?_

_-De la femme et du plus jeune. _

_Sherlock lui tendit une photographie, une photo de famille. Mycroft fût obliger de s'asseoir à même le sol, et d'assimiler ce que son frère venait de lui dire. _

_-Tu les as... ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? Oh putain de merde, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !_

_-Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait, pour savoir si je devrais être un méchant ou un gentil. Et je dois avouer que résoudre des enquêtes est beaucoup plus stimulant pour mon intellect. _

_-Mais ils sont mort Sherlock, part ta faute ! _

_-C'est ce que les gens font. Allez, tu vas pas en faire tout un drame ?_

_-Quoi ? Et puis imagine que les flics te retrouvent !_

_-Non, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que ce soit un gars qui passait par là qui soit coupable. _

_-Mais tu es un monstre !_

_-Des gens meurent toutes les minutes, s'il te plait. Maintenant debout, on y va. Tu gardes la photographie ? _

_-Oui. Et je met ce double homicide sur le fait que tu ait fait un bad trip, mais si jamais je te retrouve avec une drogue quelqu'une dans le sang, je te dénonce au Yard. _

_-Merci Mycroft. _

_-On ne reparle plus jamais de ça._

_-On rentre, j'ai une soudaine envie de composer._

**°0OoO0° FIN DE FLASHBACK °0OoO0°**

Cette conversation fût la plus étrange de sa vie, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'a jamais pu en vouloir à son frère, il avait voulu savoir s'il ''devrait être du côté des gentils ou des méchants'', et ce genre de comportement était normal chez ce gamin. Ajouté à cela l'héroïne, et vous obteniez une situation _presque_ banale pour les Holmes.

Il n'empêche qu'il était incertain de la bonne décision à prendre... ne serait-ce que pour son frère, ou pour le pays. En effet, si ils ne disent rien à Moriarty, il continuera sa folie meurtrière, et Sherlock se consumera de remords et de culpabilité, alors que si la vérité est révélée à Moriarty il sera peut-être en paix avec lui-même, sans doute après avoir tué Sherlock. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Sherlock était perdant dans tout les cas, alors autant sauver la population non ?

Ce fût la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, mais n'étant ni dans la tête de l'un, ni dans la tête de l'autre, il fallait qu'il les écoute, qu'il comprenne, mais l'avenir du pays était en jeu, plus qu'il n'y paraît. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution... Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, elle lui devait bien ça après tout, il a sauvé le pays tellement de fois depuis qu'il est ''au pouvoir''.

* * *

-Faites entrer Monsieur Jim Moriarty, et Messieurs Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes.

-Mycroft, où tu m'emmène ?

-Sherlock, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme ta gueule.

-Bonsoir votre majesté.

-Bonsoir Mr holmes. Voici donc les personnes qui détiennent l'avenir de notre pays entre leur main ? Soit. Il me semble reconnaître Mr Moriarty certes, mais qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?

-Majesté, Sherlock Holmes est mon frère.

-Très bien, prenez place je vous pris, et exposé moi la situation.

-Et bien, pour tous vous avouez, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère ma traîné jusqu'ici.

-Je me ferais donc une joie de délier les langues. Mycroft, sortez s'il vous plait, si j'ai compris votre message, vous n'êtes pas directement concerné.

-C'est exact votre Majesté. Bonne soirée.

Sherlock se demandait encore pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet pièce, avec Moriarty, ce qui le faisait se sentir très inconfortable, et surtout, avec Queen Elisabeth II ! C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il est incapable de réfléchir ou de déduire, il ne fait que regarder la scène.

-Mr Holmes m'a fait comprendre, Jim, que vous aviez identifiez la cause de votre besoin de tuer, de commettre toutes sorte de crimes...

-J'ai toujours su d'où cela venait Elisabeth.

-Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mr Holmes tenait à ce que je vous parle...

-Oh l'enculé !

-Sherlock Holmes, surveillez votre langage s'il vous plait.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi Majesté.

-Appellez moi Elisabeth.

-Moriarty... Tu n'aurais pas laissé ta photographie sur un fauteuil hier ?

-Attends, je vérifie... Ah oui peut-être, je ne l'ait pas.

-Elisabeth, si vous me le permettez, puis-je jurer ?

-Et bien, oui, demandé ainsi Sherlock.

-Bordel de merde ! Bon Moriarty, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, mais la seule issue pour moi, c'est la mort, par tes mains, ou par les miennes, mais je ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant cela. Alors tue-moi, et j'emporte mon secret au fond de ma tombe, ou je te le révèle, et je ne survivrai pas à ça.

-Je...

-Permettez, mais vous aggravez la situation non ? Ce ne peut pas être si grave ?

-L'avenir du pays est entre nos main... si je meurt, vous allez faire face à une vague de criminalité, car le plus grand détective ne sera plus là pour les arrêter. Au même titre que si Jim meurt, tous les criminels se battront pour reprendre l'empire Moriarty.

-Mais t'as aucune raison de crever !

-Si Jim ! Si...

-La seule raison qui pourrait me pousser à te tuer, c'est que tu es tué ma mère et mon frère, et comme ce n'est pas toi, et bien... Sherlock ? Ça va ? T'es tout blanc ?

-Désolé...pardon, désolé, je... drogue...essaie...gentil...méchant...Mycroft vu photographie...du sang... bad trip... jeune...trop jeune...

-Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas coupable, tu n'as jamais tué personnes, tu es du côté des Anges toi, tu es un gentil...

On aurait réellement pu voir tout le monde de Moriarty s'effondrer dans son regard. Mais voilà, il avait comprit, sa folie était déjà du à Sherlock, toujours lui, le monde était petit. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir... C'était la seul personne à qui il pouvait se raccrocher, c'était son frère finalement. La colère aurait dû l'habiter, mais non, il le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit que tout allait bien, comme l'avait fait l'autre pour lui la veille.

-S'il vous plait messieurs, je n'ai pas tout comprit.

-Elisabeth, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que votre pays va bien.

-Certes, mais si j'ai bien tout saisi, je ne comprends pas votre comportement Jim.

-Le jour où est décédés ma mère et Scott, je crois que c'est le jour où mon avenir à été tracé, moi le plus grand criminel, et lui, le plus grand détective, et je crois que je suis heureux dans cette relation étrange. Et qui sait, si il n'avait pas fait cet écarts, que serait-il devenu ? C'est Sherlock, il aime avoir toute les cartes en main pour choisir, et le hasard ait voulu que sa tombe sur eux... Seulement, tu était jeune, très jeune...

-J'avais onze ans exactement...

-Et tu consommais déjà...

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ais un génie, tu sais se que ça fait, les risques, et tout ça...

-Jim... Tu sais ce que c'est que de réfléchir tout le temps, de ne pas pouvoir vivre une enfance normale parce que tu ne peux pas t'amuser, réfléchir, toujours ? Je ne pouvais pas jouer à cache-cache, je les trouvais avant d'avoir finit de compter...Alors j'ai tenté la drogue, et là, je ne réfléchissait plus, j'étais un garçon, non plus le génie Sherlock Holmes. Mais plus le temps passait, moins cela me faisait de l'effet, j'ai donc augmenter ma dose, et j'ai frôler l'overdose, Mycroft m'a sauvé ce jour là. Je n'y ait plus retouché, jusqu'au jour où j'ai craquer...et c'est ce jour là où j'ai...

-Tu avais dix ans !

-Je n'avais plus de père, mon frère était un génie aussi, de ce fait, ma mère me comparait à lui, et je faisait tout toujours moins bien... sans cesse rabaissé, j'étais seul, j'ai quitté l'école à neuf ans, je savais déjà tout, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais passé de diplôme... je voulait être un gamin normal.

-Excuse-moi, mais ils ont accepté de te vendre tes doses... à ton âges !

-Rien n'est impossible pour un Holmes, puis je lui ais donné des infos concernant les réseaux de drogues alentours, ainsi, il a pu détourné leur marchandises, et j'avais mon pourcentage, quant à l'âge, ces gens n'ont pas de moral.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir...enfin, tu les as tués, mais une fois la surprise passé, je ne ressens ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu ne réalises peut-être pas encore.

-Ce que je réalise, c'est que le seul repaire que j'ai dans ce monde, c'est toi, alors je crois que je préfère accepté ces révélations, plutôt que de te perdre.

-Tu vires dans le mélodramatique tu sais... Et puis il te reste forcément quelqu'un, quelque-part... ?

-Ma mère et mon frère, morts mon père décédé il y a une dizaine d'années Moran ne veut plus entendre parler de moi mon réseau a été entièrement démantelé -et même pas part toi en plus !; je n'ai pas de femme, ni de copine -ni de copain-, pas d'enfant non plus mon appartement est sous scellé par les forces de l'ordre...

-Pourquoi Moran t'en veux ? Il a toujours été ton... ton chien.

-Lors de mon arrestation, il a essayé de prendre ma place dans mon réseau, hors, il a fait ça sous mon nez, alors j'ai légèrement pété les plombs, et j'ai tiré deux fois dans son genoux droit.

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'armes !

-Je suis -du moins j'étais encore- Jim Moriarty. N'est-ce pas suffisant comme explication ?

-Si, mais comment fais-tu ? Tu es toujours là où il faut, tu sais quoi faire, tu sais même comment me retrouver... Alors comment fais-tu ?

-Jim Moriarty... Simplement. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question : comment fais-tu ? Tu es toujours à l'endroit où je m'attends le moins à te voir, tu met fin à mes plans à la dernière minute, tu sais ce que je pense et comment je vais agir...

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Même là, tu m'as retrouvé vivant en te basant sur mes écrits, mais tu as fait de fausses déductions, alors comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas Moriarty...Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je crois que je pourrais toujours te retrouver... C'est comme si...comme si...comme si toi et moi, c'était ça l'Histoire. Nous sommes ceux qui pourrait mettre le pays dans notre poche, le faire couler, le montée à l'apogée de sa gloire, et tous cela, à seulement nous deux.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresses, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, nous, nous voulons juste …

-Vivre ? Tuer l'ennui ? Chercher à être compris ?

-Oui, un peu de tout ça j'imagine. Mais...je ne sais pas...Je crois que je ne suis plus...humain ?

-Le moins humain de nous deux, ce n'est pas toi. Et tu dis cela juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à m'en vouloir...

-Je devrais t'en vouloir ! Je devrai t'en vouloir _à mort _! Qui suis-je pour ne plus vouloir venger leur mort ?

-Tu es un enfant qui a perdu sa mère trop tôt, et qui a dû grandir trop vite. Tu es un grand frère qui à failli à sa protection, et qui a eût des remords toute sa vie, alors s'il te plaît, ne dis pas que tu n'es plus humain, tu veut simplement être toi, plus Jim Moriarty, mais James, seulement et uniquement James, un homme parmi tant d'autres.

-Tu as sans doute raison... Et toi alors ? N'as-tu jamais voulu être un homme avec un emploi ordinaire, qui ne risque pas sa vie tout les jours... et fonder une famille ?

-Ma famille, je l'ai, c'est Mrs Hudson, ma mère, et John, mon petit frère...

-Tu as un frère, Mycroft.

-Ce type n'est plus mon frère ! Il... il m'a séquestré après ce que j'ai fait... il avait honte de moi, honte de l'enfant que j'étais, jusqu'à ma majorité, j'étais dans cette pièce, grise, froide, au murs trop gris, et il venait me voir, et s'excusait de me faire subir ça... il me disait que c'était pour réfléchir... Il... Il me disait qu'il allait me guérir, que je ne devait pas être comme ça... Que mon destin était d'être sain d'esprit, et non pas un malade … je n'ai vu personne durant des années... je tournais en rond, toujours, je devenais fou... je... j'ai ressentit tous ce que tu décrivais dans tes mémoires...

-Excusez-moi, mais Mr Holmes a réellement fait tous cela ?

-Oh Elisabeth, pardonnez-moi, je vous avait oublié...et bien oui, il a réellement fait ça, mais c'était pour mon bien vous savez.

-Ce qui explique ton asociabilité, et ton teint plus que blanc...

-Heu...merci Jim, tu aurais pu le dire avec plus de tact, mais oui, ça vient de là.

-Je suis désolé...mais tu as John, et les autres, je n'ai plus personnes...

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as moi. Et même si je ne suis pas grand chose, je serai toujours là, je ne suis pas comme tous ces..._gens, _je resterais toujours là pour toi.

-Je pourrais prendre ça pour une déclaration tu sais...

-Ne sommes-nous pas un couple à notre manière ?

-Je crois bien que si... Mais voilà, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je ne pense pas qu'avoir 'Jim Moriarty' sur mon CV soit bénéfique pour moi...

-Je ne sais pas...Je peux accepter le fait que tu regrettes ton passé et tes actes, mais voilà, même si pour toi tu ne l'ait plus, tu restes Jim Moriarty aux yeux du monde...

-Et à tes yeux ?

-A mes yeux, tu as toujours été le type qui était 'moi', et tu pourrais commettre n'importe quel crime, je te pardonnerai toujours, parce que tu me fais sentir moins seul dans mon cas. Bon, pour John et le reste, t'es un connard.

-Haha, je lui ais sauvé la vie à John et …

-Je le sais, bien avant de l'apprendre par ta plume, je savait que c'était étrange qu'aucun de mes proches ne soit décédés... C'était trop...parfait ? Puis j'ai repéré une voiture, un 'cab' plus exactement, et il ce taxi était toujours là quand l'un de nous avait besoin d'aller quelque part, il y avait toujours un taxi pour nous. Personne n'a remarqué, mais c'était toujours _le même _, pour confirmer ma théorie, j'ai gravé 'SH' …

-Sur la portière arrière gauche, environ dix centimètres sous la poignée.

-C'est exacte, douze centimètres précisément.

-Je me disais parfois que c'était tes initiales, puis je me disais que c'était peu probable, tu ne laisses aucune trace de ton passage...

-...Mais tu as tout de même répondu par 'JM', sur l'autre portière...

-...Pour m'assurer de ne pas me tromper...

-...Et nous en sommes rester là.

-Nous en restons toujours là Sherlock, jamais une véritable menaces, jamais une gouttes de sang n'a coulé entre nous deux, et c'est sûrement ce..respect entre nous qui fait que nous sommes où nous en sommes.

-Car tu penses que ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta famille il y a des années était... un signe ?

-Non, je ne crois pas aux signes, je pense juste...

-Tu ne crois à rien Jim.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Sherlock ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Sors d'ici tout de suite, ou je te tue sur le plancher dans les prochaines secondes !

Ce changement brusque d'humeur déstabilisa le détective qui préféra ne pas répliquer et sortit de la pièce sans discuter. La Reine, quant à elle, ne faisait qu'observer la scène, elle se demandait simplement ce qu'elle faisait ici, entre ces deux hommes qui entretenaient des liens plutôt compliqué, et elle sortit elle aussi, non pas parce qu'elle avait une autre marmite sur le feu, mais simplement parce qu'elle sentait que le brun avait besoin d'être seul. C'est peut-être idiot, mais elle aimait bien ces deux jeune gens, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus sociables, aimables et polis, mais ils étaient si seuls sans oser l'avouer réellement à l'autre. Ce n'est sans doute pas de l'amour entre ces deux-là, mais il y avait bien quelque chose d'unique entre eux.

Moriarty restait sur son fauteuil, et son regard s'égara sur le fauteuil désormais vide en face de lui. Il haïssait tellement Sherlock, il avait si besoin de lui. Ce paradoxe le mettait hors de lui, et ses dernières paroles suffirent à mettre le feu aux poudres. Il se murmura à lui-même.

-Je ne crois à rien... Mr Jim Moriarty ne croit à rien... je ne crois pas à un quelconque dieu, je ne crois pas aux signes ni même aux destins déjà tracés, je ne crois pas non plus aux coïncidences, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je crois en toi : Sherlock Holmes.

Sur ces paroles, il éclata d'un rire grave, et repensa à ce qu'il venaient de dire, c'était ainsi, sa seul raison de vivre était ce détective, et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais voilà, cet homme avait avouer ce crime...impardonnable ? Après tout, que lui restait-il sur cette Terre ? Sa décision était prise, et rien ne la changera.

Dans le couloir, Sherlock se tenait debout, face à la seule fenêtre présente, il repensait à tous ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, puis déclara à voix basse :

-Je sais que tu ne crois à rien Jim, puisque la chose qui mérite ta foi, c'est moi, et tu n'es pas assez fou pour croire en la personne qui à détruit ta vie. Sache que moi, je crois en Jim Moriarty, je crois tout simplement en toi.

Après s'être tût, il entendit un bruit de carreau brisée, et se précipita dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Le criminel avait pris la fuite, ne laissant que quelques mots griffonné sur un bout de papier, avec la plume de la Reine.

-Monsieur utilise les outils de la Reine, et vandalise une fenêtre du palais royale... Faut toujours qu'ils se fasse remarquer. Bon lisons :

_''Bien que je ne devrais sans doute pas, je crois en Sherlock Holmes, et je sais que tu crois en moi, mais être le sujet de la foi d'un Moriarty n'es pas sans danger._

_JM, à bientôt. ''_

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, mais que c'est bon de te savoir de retour.

TBC...

**°0OoO0°**

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitres (qui est le 'truc' le plus que j'ai jamais écrit !) * Autisatisfaction ***

**Sinon, vous aurez compris le petit clin d'œil à ce cher Andrew Scott, en nommant le petit frère de Moriarty 'Scott' :D**

**A part ça, j'espère que ça vous à plus et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **

**Review ? **


End file.
